


A different kind of sweetness

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge : Day 29</p><p>29. Doing something sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of sweetness

At the best of times, Stiles is a confusing man. Particularly when you're dating him.

Apart from the one time Stiles reaches for Derek's hand to tell him that he loved him and that they had to do something about it since two days ago, he doesn't make any special, one-time declaration of love and affection.

It's more ... random.

They can be having dinner, with or without the rest of the pack, and Stiles will ask "can you pass me the salt? I love you", like it's not a big deal.

Or they're brushing their teeth, and Stiles will spat the water before kissing Derek's shoulder as he leans sideways to get to the towel.

Or they're having a pack meeting, and Stiles will reach to brush the small hair on the back of Derek's neck with his thumb, without a word.

After a while, the rest of the pack stops freezing at the words, but Derek ... Derek is always dumbfounded by it.

It's not as easy for him, to show that level of intimacy and of ... yes, affection, especially in public, as it seems to be for Stiles.

Then again, the models they had to built their picture of how you're supposed to express your love are vastly different.

He doesn't know how the sheriff behaved, but when he grew up, Derek never saw his parents kissing - on their anniversaries, his father would come home, maybe with a little bouquet of violets and tulips if they were in season, and his mother, all mighty Alpha that she was, would blush and take the flowers without a word, burying her nose into them and smile at her mate.

Derek has no doubt about the fact that they loved each other very much, but they kept it to themselves and behind their door.

Thus his tendency to keep his statement of love for special occasions.

Like for the anniversary of the Kanima Pool episode - in retrospect, he thinks that it was his "moment", the event that made him look at Stiles with a new set of eyes -, Derek takes Stiles to the ocean and they swim in the starlight. Well, "swim" ... splash each other until they can't keep their hands to themselves.

Or like for the Sheriff anniversary, Derek makes the birthday cake to make sure that it is still in Stiles' frame of nutritive requirements (but still delicious too).

He wouldn't want Stiles to change - even if he doesn't know how to keep his eyes from widening and his jaw from reaching for the secondary basement, he loves having proofs of Stiles' love at random moments and for no particular reason other than Stiles actually loves him.

That doesn't mean that they have to do everything the same way, does it?

God they would be boring if they did.


End file.
